The Weakness
by jungjungie
Summary: Menjadi maknae di salah satu BoyBand terkenal di Korea, menjadikan Changmin tak takut pada siapapun-termasuk pada Leadernya sendiri. Namun ada satu orang yang menjadi kelemahannya. Lantas siapa orang itu?/ChangSeo drabble! dunt like dunt read! :D


Title : The Weakness

Author : **yunhoism**

Pairing : ChangSeo/Changmin TVXQ - Seohyun SNSD

Genre : Hopping for Fluffu~

Rating : PG13

Length : drabble

Dont Like Dont Read!

Shim Changmin termasuk pria yang nyaris sempurna.

Ia tampan, tinggi dan mempesona, ia juga mempunyai suara yang melengking indah, ia bisa menaklukan jutaan wanita hanya dengan lirikan seksinya atau senyuman mautnya.

Memiliki sepasang mata bulat yang berbinar-binar lucu, alis tebal yang melengkung dengan sempurna, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir sensualnya.

Shim Changmin bisa di ibaratkan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng. Tak ayal, banyak Cassiopeia menyebutnya sebagai Prince Shim.

Tapi dibalik kesempurnaannya. Changmin memiliki sifat yang usil, jahil dan evil, yah apapun itu.

Menjadi maknae di salah satu boyband ternama di Korea, Changmin sudah terbiasa di manjakan oleh hyung-hyungnya. Ia sudah seperti 'bayi besar' nya di Dongbangshinki.

Oleh Kim Jaejoong ia di manjakan dengan berbagai masakan lezat.

Oleh Jung Yunho ia di manjakan dengan perhatian yang berlebih.

Oleh Park Yoochun ia di manjakan dengan keprivasian pria itu.

Oleh Kim Junsu ia di manjakan dengan hak kepemilikan seluruh asset CD games, PS 2, PS 3 terbaru dan koleksi games milik Junsu.

Tapi semenjak issue lawsuit itu mencuat, Changmin kehilangan 3 kasih sayang dari hyungnya. Ia membalasnya pada Leader-nya. Changmin berusaha membuat perhatian Leader-nya itu hanya padanya seorang dan itu membuat Yunho kewalahan. Bagaimanapun Changmin sering sekali membuat kepala Yunho pusing tujuh keliling. Dan mau tak mau Yunho harus menghadapinya setiap hari. keegoisan Changmin, keevilan Changmin, keeraskepalaan Changmin dan yang paling utama hoby aneh Changmin terhadap makanan.

Tak hanya pada Yunho, member Superjunior dan seluruh artist SM Town, semuanya 'tunduk' pada Changmin.

Terlihat seperti pangeran dan evil di saat bersamaan bukan? tentu saja, karena dia. The evil prince Shim Changmin.

Intinya Changmin tak takut pada apapun.

Ia tak takut pada Leader-nya yang tampan itu, ia tak segan lagi akan mengomeli Yunho kalau pria itu membuat kesalahan barang sedikit saja.

Ia tak takut pada Leader Superjunior, yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ia pernah meledek Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'old man' lalu tertawa terpingkal seperti tak ada hari esok, ck benar-benar evil.

Ia juga tak takut pada CEO SM Town, malah ia dengan seenaknya mencandai pria penguasa gedung SM itu di 'thanks to album terbarunya.

Ia tak takut apapun. Karena ia adalah Shim Changmin.

Tapi ia menakuti satu hal;

"Changmin oppa, kau terlambat 10 menit dari waktu perjanjian yang kita sepakati!"

Changmin meringis pelan saat matanya melihat kilatan sebal di mata bulat dan bening gadis di depannya. Bibir plumnya mencebil lucu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mianhe Joohyun-ah, tadi aku dan Yunho hyung ada pemotretan untuk Elle, aku sudah berusaha untuk datang kesini tepat pada waktunya. Aku tidak bohong!" sahutnya memelas.

Gadis itu menghela napas, matanya melirik ujung baju biru laut yang di pakai Changmin hanya untuk mendapati saus yang menempel di sana. Mata gadis itu sontak membulat dan menatap galak Changmin.

"Oppa! lihat bajumu! kau habis makan hamburger lagi hm? sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan, jangan makan makanan itu! kenapa kau keraskepala sekali sih? coba lihatlah, baju pemberianku jadi kotor seperti itu! aish changmin oppa, padahal senang sekali waktu kau pakai baju itu, tapi coba lihat sekarang? kau malah membuat kotor bajunya! aishh!"

Changmin menghela napas, menatap gemas gadis di depannya. Ia bukan type pendengar yang baik. Seharusnya ia akan mengacuhkan siapa saja yang menasehatinya. Seharusnya ia akan langsung pergi kalau ada yang menasehatinya.

Tapi tidk dengan gadis ini. Changmin akan selalu menurutinya, Changmin akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, Changmin akan menjadi sosok baik hati yang manis.

"Oppa? apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Ne Joohyun-ah."

"Baguslah, jadi oppa, tolong perhatikan pola makan sehatmu, aku tidak mau kau banyak mengkonsumsi fast food lagi, itu tidak bagus unuk kesehatanmu dan jugmmmh…."

Di potong dengan ciuman di bibir. Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap sayang gadis di depannya.

"Ne…ne…Seo Joohyun."

Dan Changmin akan selalu menuruti apa yang di katakan Seo Joohyun-nya

….karena Seo Joohyun adalah **kelemahannya**.

.

.

**=OWARI=  
**

****.

.

* * *

re-upload, sudah di post di AFF dengan ID yunnie_thepooh.

Adakah ChangSeo shipper di siniiiiii~? :DD


End file.
